Bon Voyage!
by GlassSuicune
Summary: After winning some tickets to go on a cruise, Vent invites his friends as well as Prometheus and Pandora to go with him. Thing is, no one expected to end up shipwrecked on an island with people-eating plants, soul-eating lobsters, and ghost pirates. What?
1. I Don't Wanna Go!

Bon Voyage! by GlassSuicune

Note: MegaMan ZX belongs to Capcom. I do own Sora and Biometal Model G. I don't know where I got this idea; maybe it was all that sugar I've been eating, or something I listened to... O_O Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 1: I Don't Wanna Go!

"Prometheus... This is pathetic beyond the highest order..." Grey groaned, as the other Reploid had basically latched himself to a pole, and he wouldn't let go. Pandora looked at her brother in complete disdain, as if she wanted to smack him upside the head with her staff, but was too nice. "I don't care what you say!" Prometheus cried, "I'm not going!"

"Ever since he lost his scythe..." a female Reploid wearing a purple 'shirt' over her gray 'suit' and blue 'capri pants' started, her green eyes narrowing, "He's never been...the same, not that I would know anything about him." She moved her long black hair with streaks of blue out of her face to glare at Prometheus for awhile. That only made him hold on tighter.

"I DON'T WANNA GO!!!" the tortured MegaMan finally screamed. "That's it," Vent said forcefully, "Somebody hand me a crowbar." The female Reploid whipped a crowbar out of nowhere and handed it to him. "Here ya go." she said with a playful, high-pitched voice for no reason.

"Thanks Sora... I think..."

Vent then approached Prometheus, who in turn whimpered and held on even tighter. Grey facepalmed, while Ashe banged her head on a nearby tree. "Okay, somebody grab him while I pry him off!" Vent cried, and Aile answered the call. Vent then proceeded to pry Prometheus' left arm from the pole, and Aile grabbed it to pull him back.

"Boy, where's yer sense of adventure?" a blue and silvery white Biometal with yellow eyes inquired. "My scythe took my whole world with her when she went..." Prometheus answered, before screaming, "I WANT MY SCYTHE BACK!!!"

"I'd say you're a 'Reploids Gone Mad' story waiting to happen..."

"I'd say it already happened, Model G." Ashe butted in, pointing to a camera-crew for said TV program, who were filming the whole thing. Grey facepalmed again, and cried, "Shoo! Go away! This is none of your concern!" The camera crew didn't listen; they kept on filming. "Ugh! Why do we always have to be the center of attention?" Model A groaned.

"Here, let me assist." Model Z said bluntly, noticing Vent and Aile weren't getting far in removing Prometheus from the pole. He then emitted some kind of invisible wave, and Prometheus screamed as the Biometal encasing him became numb and he was unable to move. Vent and Aile then pried him off with little difficulty. Model Z then ended the wave...

...only for Prometheus to run straight to the pole and grab hold of it again.

"Okay, that does it..." Sora sighed, cracking her knuckles, "MEGAMERGE!!!" Her and Model G merged together, and a MegaMan decked out in blue and silvery white stood in their place. She then walked closer to Prometheus and the pole. "Okay everyone, back away!" she ordered, and everyone practically fled the scene. Sora was scary enough in her Reploid form; her MegaMan form was far worse.

Sora raised her hands, the yellow jewel-like circles embedded in the palms glowing brightly. She then quickly raised her hands in a scooping up motion, and the pole was ripped from its foundation, Prometheus holding on for dear life. "And that's why they call me the Gravity MegaMan." Sora informed him. She then started moving her hands in a violent shaking motion, in an attempt to shake Prometheus off the pole. When he finally fell off, she threw the pole into the nearby ocean. Nobody would miss it.

Prometheus then curled up into a ball as best he could, still bound and determined not to go on the ship. Pandora decided to take action and promptly grabbed him, before dragging him kicking and screaming onto the ship, ignoring the disturbed stares everyone was giving her.

"Okay.... That was eerie..." Ashe said bluntly. Sora got out of her MegaMan form and shrugged. Model G looked at her, "Oh, hai, I upgraded your RAM before we left." Sora looked at her and replied, "How random. Now please be quiet..."

"At any rate, let's get on the ship before it leaves us behind." Vent said to everyone. Aile pulled out a trumpet and played that tune that plays before...

"CHARGE!!!"

The minute Vent said that, Aile, Grey, Ashe, and Sora promptly ran him over. Model X and Model Z were knocked into the ground by Model A and Model G, who seemed as if they were on a sugar-high. "Ow..." Vent groaned, trying to get back up. "I think my data got scrambled..." Model X complained, Model Z staring at him, probably as if he was crazy, if he had facial expressions that is. "I think Model G knocked a memory out..." he groaned, "I feel like I'm missing something..."

Vent stood up painfully, grabbed his shaken Biometals, and ran after his friends. Once everyone was on the ship, it began moving from the dock...

Now, I dunno 'bout you, but I have this feeling something's gonna go wrong.

Note: There's Chapter 1. Review please? Anyways, if any of you read my Starforce story Trapped in a Snowstorm, you probably know who Sora and Model G are based on. XD And also, I have no clue if Aile and Grey should have any Biometals at all... Vent has Models X and Z, quite obviously, and Ashe has Model A. Therefore, Aile and Grey either are supporting characters with no Biometals whatsoever, or they secretly have them. You be the judge of that....


	2. Who Ordered the Iceberg?

Note: Own MegaMan ZX me do not. Own Sora and Model G me do. Also, I'm not that great with French words, so if I messed up with the chef's speech, let me know.

Chapter 2: Who Ordered the Iceberg?

"Sacre bleu! What in Bananaville are you doing?"

The disgruntled chef stared at Sora, who was busy making a bowl of pasta. In his kitchen, which was off-limits to people like her who were on the cruise. "Making sure my order is done right," the Reploid replied matter-of-factly, "If you want something done right, you do it yourself. Besides, I'm bored." The chef looked crazed, and screamed, "Mademoiselle, GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

"Just a minute. I'm almost done."

"You should just let her finish it..." Model G informed the angry Human, "It'll actually save you some un-needed headache." Sora added the finishing touches ( which was a mountain of tomato sauce, meatballs, and Parmesan cheese), and then grabbed her drink and a fork. "I'm done now," she stated as if she just said the sky was blue, "Carry on. Come on Model G." The Biometal went back into her bag, and she promptly opened a nearby cabinet, before jumping into it and closing the door behind her.

"Sacre bleu cheese!" the chef screamed as the girl disappeared into the cabinet. He opened it and could see no sign of her or her Biometal anywhere. "Oi..." he groaned, "Zat is one crazy mademoiselle..."

_In the 'dining room'..._

"I wonder when Sora will be here?" Vent inquired. "Knowing her, she's probably started a war in the kitchen." Model Z groaned. "Now now, that isn't very nice, is it?" Sora taunted, randomly appearing out of a small salt shaker and then sitting in-between Grey and Ashe, whom had both screamed in terror and surprise at her entrance. "What's eating those two?" Sora inquired to herself, oblivious to the dangerous glare Model A was giving her. Model G hid herself from the view of the copycat Biometal.

"Well, now that's over, how's everyone enjoying the cruise?" Aile asked, trying to change the subject. "It's just swell," Sora answered, "The head chef's a little cranky though." She then went to eat, tuning everything else out. "Ashe and I are having fun," Grey replied, after regaining his composure, "We managed to see Thetis being chased by a whale in the ocean an hour ago." Ashe nodded, grinning. "We think it was trying to eat him." she added.

There was silence after that.

Aile lowered herself to where all you could see were her eyes and the top of her head. The rest was hidden by the table. Apparently, she regretted even asking the question. "There there. It'll be alright." Model X assured her. "I want to go home..." Prometheus whined. Pandora looked at him with a quizzical expression. "But didn't you blow it up?" she asked. Her brother's left eye twitched, as if he hadn't remembered that inconvenient detail.

"Uh... Let's just eat..." Vent said bluntly, not wanting to find out any more creepy details. The Biometals hovered around their Chosen Ones, chatting. "I wonder how Model L's doing..." Model Z muttered, "I mean, come on, Thetis being chased by a whale...? How does she put up with that? Better yet, why?" Model G got a crazy gleam in her eye and replied, "ANSWER: UNKNOWN."

"Quit talking like Siarnaq."

"You're no fun."

"I know. Get used to it."

"Guys, let's not fight..." Model X warned. "Why not? It's invigorating." Model A argued, before gasping, "...WHAT THE HECK?" Model X was curious about Model A's outburst, then looked at Model G and Model Z, who were staring each other down like they were engaged in psychic warfare or something. "Okay, now that's just creepy." Model X said bluntly. Suddenly, some random Reploid who was staring out a window screamed, "ICEBERG!"

Everyone else in the dining room ran to the windows, saw said iceberg, and began the most constructive thing ever when faced with such a situation. They panicked. Vent and Company, all of whom stayed calm ( even Prometheus), somehow managed to get caught in the stampede and knocked out. That included the Biometals. As the other Humans and Reploids ran to get to the life boats as the boat hit the iceberg, no one noticed the group.

Now, everyone but our heroes made it off okay before the iceberg hit the ship, but for the sake of entertainment, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Vent let out a groan as he awoke to a sandy and incredibly rocky beach. He was momentarily dazed, but that changed when a small wave crashed upon the shore, filled with jellyfish. "YEOW!" Vent screamed as they made contact with his body, "OUCH! OW!" While Vent was practically dancing now, trying to get away from the jellyfish and escape the incoming waves filled with more mobs of them, another person who had crashed near him at been woken up by his screaming.

"Okay, that's just weird..." Sora groaned, getting up and leaving Vent to his devices. She stepped on a few lumps in the sand. "Hey! Watch it!" Model X yelled. "Get off me!" Model Z demanded. "That hurt!" Model A screamed. "Sora, is that you?" Model G asked simply. Sora shrugged and dug the Biometals out of the sand, grabbing Model G and continuing her trek. She noticed Aile had woken up in a similar fashion to Vent, only she was being bombarded by tiny crabs. Sora wasn't sure which Human to feel more sorry for, but she quickly forgot about them.

While Vent and Aile continued screaming, Sora came across Pandora, who was looking around the beach vigorously. "Have you seen my brother?" she promptly asked, before slamming the bottom of her staff into the sand. Prometheus suddenly sprang up out of the sand and clutched his stomach, screaming in pain. "Never mind," Pandora said bluntly, "I found him."

Grey and Ashe appeared to have been thrown the farthest, and were just waking up, as everyone else regrouped ( Vent and Aile had escaped the jellyfish and crabs by this time). While the Model A Chosen Ones were still collecting their marbles, so to speak, Sora noticed a big scary and possibly haunted castle. "Oh cool! A big scary and possibly haunted castle!" she cried, ignoring my narrative beautifully and then getting in between Grey and Ashe, shoving them to the ground and out of her way, "I know how _I'm_ spending my time while we're stuck here!" With that, she ran inside, Model G following her.

The other MegaMen stood there dumb struck. "Okay, so we're on a mysterious island..." Vent said, "But there's hundreds of 'em. Which one is it?" Prometheus then pointed to a sign that said 'Mysterious Island'. "That one..." he said, before whimpering, "Please don't hurt me..." Grey and Ashe for some reason chose to attack him after he had said that. "Hey!" Pandora yelled, "Nobody abuses my brother but ME!" She then jumped into the cloud of dust that was being created. Even Model A got involved for one reason or another.

"Let's uh, give them some room..." Model X advised, floating back a little, along with Model Z. Vent and Aile heeded their Biometal's words of wisdom and stepped back quite aways. Vent then buried his face in his hands. "Things just can't get any worse..." he muttered, scaring Aile half to death. "NO!" she screamed, "Don't talk like that!"

It was too late, as Aeolus and Atlas suddenly ran right in front of them being chased by a ginormous lobster, which kept telling the two Reploids that it would eat their souls.

"I stand corrected." Vent said bluntly, admitting defeat. Aile was busy trying to keep from slapping her brother silly. Finally, she opted to say simply, "I blame you."

Note: There's Chapter 2. As for the lobster... That was inspired by an episode of one of the Scooby-Doo shows ( I wanna say the one series that had Scooby Dum, but I'm not sure; I haven't seen it in ages). Anyways, in this particular episode, there was a yellow, shark/lobster-like monster that ate people's souls. Now you are educated.

...Pretty creepy stuff for kids to watch, but I wasn't afraid of it. Besides, what kids watch nowadays is much, much worse. O.O

Anyways, see ya next chapter! *goes to watch old cartoons for a couple hours*


End file.
